Kirby's Adventure V
Kirby's Adventure V is an upcoming game in the Kirby Franchise, being the 2nd remake to Kirby's Adventure. Unlike the first remake, the story has been changed up quite a bit, having mostly the same beginning but new segments and a new end. The main villain is a quite familiar face, with yet another new form. Story Main Story The game starts with Kirby taking a nap (for the third time!), but something’s wrong, Kirby has no dreams! He decides to travel to the Fountain of Dreams, and discovers Dedede in the middle of stealing the Star Rod! Kirby chases after Dedede, finally cornering him. They fight, in the end Dedede and Kirby begin to fight for the Star Rod, resulting in it splitting into 7 pieces, 6 pieces flying across all of Dream Land, and the last one into Dedede’s grasp. Dedede escapes, leaving Kirby by the Fountain of Dreams. Kirby then goes through Vegetable Valley, Ice Cream Island, Butter Building, Grape Garden, Yogurt Yard, all seeing the bosses of that area having a purple hue and a demented final form. He then finds Dedede in Orange Ocean, fighting Dedede once more. After defeating Dedede, he becomes ‘Masked Dedede’, and the true boss of Orange Ocean begins. After defeating Dark Dedede, the 6th piece of the Star Rod is dropped, though before Kirby can pick it up, the Halberd swoops by and grabs it, Kirby and a non-dark Dedede are pulled into the Halberd aswell. King Dedede and Kirby then traverse The Halberd, finding Meta Knight. Meta Knight transforms into Knightmare (a reference to a specific game!) and Kirby duals with him. After defeating Knightmare, The Halberd crashes into Rainbow Resort, throwing Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, aswell as the last 2 star pieces out into Rainbow Resort. Meta Knight awakens and exclaims that he had no idea that he had attacked Kirby, recalling a dark mist attacking him. The three begin to go through Rainbow Resort, finding the last 2 Star Rod pieces. They piece the Star Rod together, but lose it as a Power Orb crashes by them, consuming the Star Rod. It then forms into the familiar face known as Nightmare. He laughs evilly and tells them that he had been controlling many of Dream Land’s population, using them to obtain the Star Rod. Kirby then intervenes his chat by grabbing the Star Rod and challenging Nightmare. After defeating Nightmare, he begins to morph back into the Power Orb, then refusing to go back in and exploding outward, throwing Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight back. He cackles and grabs the Star Rod, bursting out into the sky. Meta Knight tells them to get into the Halberd, flying to the Fountain of Dreams once more. They then discover that Nightmare had devoured all of the dreams in the Fountain of Dreams, forming into a stronger version of Nightmare, then flying away as the Fountain of Dreams, now the Fountain of Nightmares, forms an evil being called the Nightmare Smoke. Kirby then defeats the Nightmare Smoke, though it comes back and attacks Kirby, preparing to consume him. Nightmare Smoke disappears as the Halberd flies through, killing the smoke. Meta Knight and King Dedede help Kirby in as they begin to chase down Nightmare. It then cuts to a sequence where you must race a fleeing Nightmare while the Halberd Laser powers up. Once the race ends, Meta Knight fires the laser, bringing Nightmare down onto Nightmare Island. Kirby leaps down to find a hurt Nightmare, who then forms into a goopy black monster known as Nightmare Soul, who looks to Kirby with a massive smile, his glasses then appearing as he smirks. Kirby begins to fight the true final boss, once 50% through the battle Nightmare’s glasses will shatter, revealing one bloodshot eye, similar to 02. The fight then changes from there, becoming much harder. Kirby then defeats Nightmare Soul, as dreams are spread out throughout the land, turning Nightmare Land back into Dream Land. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede then fly away on the Halberd, the credits beginning to roll. Meta Knightmare Reborn Dedede Quest Bandana Waddle Dee's Adventure Modes The Arena The Arena is a gamemode that pits the player up against bosses from the game, the first 10 being randomized, but the last 3 (Marx, Nightmare, Nightmare Soul) are in that specific order. At the start Kirby can pick one copy ability out of all the copy abilities, and a Maxim Tomato will be given every 3 bosses. The True Arena The True Arena is a gamemode that is unlocked after beating The Arena, and pits Kirby, once again, up with EX forms of bosses. The first 12 being randomized, but the last three (Marx EX, Nightmare EX, Nightmare Soul EX) are in that specific order. Like Arena, Kirby can pick one copy ability at the start, but only gets a regular tomato after every 3 bosses. After beating all of The True Arena once, it will pop up that something new has been unlocked in The True Arena! Once defeating Nightmare, he will morph into the Power Orb and fly up, making Kirby have to get onto a Warp Star and chase after it, turning into a sort of shoot-em-up. The Power Orb does not directly attack but does throw enemies and projectiles at Kirby. After damaging Power Orb enough it will fall into a monochrome arena that has distortion everywhere. Power Orb will then transform into the Dark Nebula, taking off into the sky and initiating yet another shoot-em-up. After defeating Dark Nebula it will crash down and transform into Dark Swordsman EX, initiating the hardest fight of the game, a very hectic battle. Once defeating Dark Swordsman EX it is revealled it was just a hologram from Computer Virus, who forms into a happy face and giggles, flying off into the distance, leaving Kirby at the arena, confused. It then shows a star-shaped portal slowly opening up, as a shadow-y hand grasps at the edges of the portal, everything cutting to black. Worlds There are 10 worlds overall, the last world being unlocked at the end of the game. Fountain of Dreams is not considered a world as it is only one stage. Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Enemies Enemies Minibosses Bosses Arena/The True Arena Bosses The Arena Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Remakes Category:Cryobyte Category:Fantendo Games Category:V2 Games Category:Zeta Nebula Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:Single Player Games